cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valhalla-CSE NAP
The Valhalla-CSE NAP is a Non-Aggression Pact between Valhalla and Crimson Sun Empire. The Treaty was effective upon signing, 14 June 2007. Now ineffective due to cancellation by Valhalla in Ocotber 2007. Valhalla-CSE NAP Preamble To further Peace and Good Relations, the Crimson Sun Empire (hereby referred to as CSE) and Valhalla agree to the following terms. Article I a. At the signing of this treaty, it is to be made clear that both alliances and their members shall remain sovereign entities. b. In the event that either signatory enters a military conflict with a third party the other signatory is not obligated to participate. Article II a. No member nation of either CSE or Valhalla shall declare war on any member nation of the other. b.(i) Should a member nation of one alliance not comply with Article II, Section (a) the leaders of the aggressor's alliance must order the aggressor to stand down and make arrangements for reparations to be paid. Reparations are to be equal or greater to the damage inflicted. (ii) The defending alliance must not retaliate for twenty four (24) hours to allow a diplomatic solution to be reached. Article III a. Members of the signatory alliances will strive to maintain civility with one another, especially in, but not limited to public channels. b. This treaty is not a brilliant political move. Any attempt to claim otherwise is automatically invalid. Article IV a. No member nation of either signatory shall provide aid - be it military, financial, or technological - to enemies of the other. b. For the purposes of this agreement, enemies of CSE and Valhalla shall be defined as those nations and alliances that are in a declared or de facto state of war with CSE or Valhalla. c. Reparations paid in pursuit of peace shall not be defined as aid. d. Should a member nation of either alliance provide aid to an enemy of the other, this shall be considered an attack on the other alliance, and all the rules laid out in Article II shall apply, with the required war reparations being at least equal to the amount used in the aid attack. Article V a. Neither CSE nor Valhalla may conduct any form of espionage against the other alliance. b. Any information that is known; be it public or private, should under no circumstance be given to an enemy of the other alliance. Article VI a. This treaty may be cancelled, by the method of decision making among either alliance. Notification of cancellation must be sent to the leadership of the other alliance as soon as the decision to cancel is reached. b. Should this treaty be cancelled by either alliance, a ninety six (96) hour grace period shall begin, during which neither alliance may declare war on or aid enemies of the other. Signed for Crimson Sun Empire, Pironious, Emperor of the Crimson Sun Grayson, Prime Minister Systemfailure, Minister Of Defence Kandria, Minister of Foreign Affairs Majikthise, Minster of Internal Affairs Signed for Valhalla, noWedge, Regent Vaylen, Vice Regent Uhtred, Emissary anchova, Marshal broadbeans, Chancellor chefjoe, Security Consul Category:Pacts